the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Loose Ends
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Couldn't Wait for Main Page Unfinished Roleplays Loose Ends 83 Comments Helen Jekyll Helen Jekyll @dr_helen_jekyll 3 years ago Okay, this is a discussion for people to finish any unfinished roleplays! (Mainly myself, being the one with the most of those) So if there's anything in a previous discussion that closed before you finished it, you can do it here! ^-^ Recommend 8 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago  Hela Hyde  *Another cry escaped her and Hela groaned breathlessly, her eyes widening at the sight of the door falling towards her. She grimaced when the full weight came crashing down on her, panic beginning to make her chest tighten as she found it hard to breathe. She pushed against the door with both hands, desperately trying to shove it to one side or the other. Adrenaline helped dull the pain of her injuries, muting the sounds of distress coming from different spots on her body. She had cut herself on her knife in the struggle to get free, barely noticing the blood dripping onto her shirt from her hand.*  Jekyll1886   Weir kept his weight pressed solidly against the door, keeping her pinned in place. "Hela, STOP! Stop." A look of concern, disappointment, sadness. He felt a change in her energy, her body crying out in distress. "You're hurting yourself, child," he said with nothing save compassion, even as he maintained the pressure atop her. "Stop." His voice was no more than a whisper, all the more arresting in its quiet.  Hastie Lanyon  (Meanwhile, elsewhere in the Society...) *It didn't take long for Hastie to find the salt Lewis had mentioned when he had been brewing the potion. He opened the container and put a pinch of it in the vial. The liquid inside turned bright green. When the potion and the salt had been mixed properly, Hastie set off again - this time back to Helen's room. He silently prayed that Hela had not taken another victim.* Hela Hyde G-Get off of m-me... *Her voice trembled, teeth gritted as she forced herself to remain still, only pressing her hands against the weight of the door and the man on top to allow herself to breathe a little easier. She felt dizzy and weak, her whole body aching, and her arms had begun to shake from their effort to relieve her chest of the pressure. I just wanted to leave... It's not fair, I just wanted to leave! Rage and despair swirled in her mind, but she didn't voice her thoughts.* (I find it funny that Hastie is worried about Hela causing more harm. It's sort of like dramatic irony, since he thinks Lewis might be hurt while in reality, Hela is barely able to move. Of course, his thoughts are perfectly reasonable.) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago • edited "I want to," Lewis admitted. "And it's better if I can do it sooner than later--you need medical care. I just need you to settle yourself, is all. Please. Do that, and off comes the door. I've first aid supplies in my waistcoat pockets. I can treat you right here." 1 •Share › Avatar Hastie Lanyon Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago *Hastie shouted for the Lodgers remaining in the hallway to move as he sprinted past them. Curse Hela for ruining the door - he felt like one of his lungs had collapsed. When he finally rounded the corner and heard Lewis' voice it felt Like a heavy weight had been liftet off his shoulders. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Hastie Lanyon • 3 years ago *Hela held back a snarl and sucked in a deep, shaky breath.* You expect me... to calm down... after you've attacked me with my own door...? *Her voice was cold, still breathless.* How do I know you won't more damage than you already have? 2 •Share › Avatar Hastie Lanyon Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago *Hastie ran the remaining metres towards Hela's room and nearly collapsed against the doorframe. The potion was still clutched in his left hand.* Lewis, thank God... 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Hastie Lanyon • 3 years ago • edited "You'll recall I did request you not escalate the situation," he replied to Hela. "I gave you fair warning, which is more than I can say for the bandolier of knives you've brought with you for speaking to me face-to-face. I'm a man of my word, when I give it. When I say I'll treat you--if you'll avoid aggression or leaving this room--I mean it." In his peripheral vision, he noted Lanyon's arrival. When the latter spoke, Weir listened, but kept his attention on Hela. "It's alright, Hastie," he returned. "We're just talking. Determining what to do next." 1 •Share › Avatar Hastie Lanyon Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Ah... while pinning her down with a door... yes... just polite conversation... 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Hastie Lanyon • 3 years ago *She felt her heart sink at his words, her hopes of escaping dwindling as she closes her eyes, silently cursing Hastie and Lewis and everything they've done to her. Her arms trembled then finally gave out and she let out a soft grunt of surprise, grimacing.* F-Fine, just get off before you crush me...! *Hela hissed and did her best to "settle herself", as he had asked.* 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago "Very well." Lewis, true to his word, got up, then flipped the door off of Hela, as if her side were its hinges. It landed on the carpet with medium force, the plies muffling the sound of its impact. He pulled out a small bottle of antiseptic ointment (conveniently labeled as such) from one of his waistcoat pockets. He produced a clean cloth from another and unstoppered the bottle. All this, he did without once shifting his gaze from Hela. His expression was watchful, but not fearful. Nor was it one of pity. He glanced over her injuries, calculating the proper steps to take for the speediest healing possible, before meeting her eyes once more. "Would you prefer to remain where you are or be seated in a chair for this?" he asked. 1 •Share › Avatar Hastie Lanyon Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago *Hastie stayed silent as Lewis moved the door, but he did abandon the doorframe in favor of standing on his own two feet. His right hand slowly moved toward his lower back, fingers brushing cold steel and wood.* 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Hastie Lanyon • 3 years ago *Hela moved to prop herself up, gritting her teeth as pain shot through her still bleeding hand, shifting her weight to the other arm to lessen the pain. Her right hand now throbbed with each beat of her heart, the blade with which she had cut herself still grasped tightly within it. She cast Hastie a wary glance before shifting her eyes back to the doctor facing her, responding in her usual growl.* I'll stay on the ground and cooperate... if you tell your guard dog to stand down and put that blasted chemical away... *Her eyes darted back to Hastie and burned with silent fury, as though offended by the mere presence of the solution that brought her to life.* 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago • edited "Fair enough," conceded Lewis, "so long as you put down that blade. Has it been sterilized, by the by? If not, I may need to get you a tetanus shot." 1 •Share › Avatar Hastie Lanyon Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago *Hastie did as Hela demanded, putting the potion in his pocket.* 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Hastie Lanyon • 3 years ago • edited Yes, I clean all of my knives daily... polish them, too... *Hela slowly released the bloodied weapon and set it aside, examining her hand with a grimance.* 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago • edited "Ah. Good," returned Lewis with a satisfied nod. "That's a relief." He knelt beside Hela, giving all three persons a clear line of sight to one another, and set to work tending her wound. He continued in silence, cleaning, disinfecting, and, finally, bandaging it. "There," he pronounced, when he'd finished. He took a small, round, flat tin--its diameter no greater than that of a golf ball--from his pocket and offered it to Hela. "Should the bandages come off prematurely, you'll need to apply this salve," he explained. "As you've said you remember everything your counterpart does, I trust you have the medical knowledge to treat yourself, should that happen. I'll ensure you've the proper supplies, unless you'd prefer to make the trip to the infirmary sometime--stretch your legs a bit." Helen's room was lovely, but it was a prison nonetheless. Weir was well aware that Hydes, like most people, didn't take well to cages. 1 •Share › Avatar Hastie Lanyon Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago So... what are we going to do about the door? I don't expect you're more willing leave her than I am. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Hastie Lanyon • 3 years ago *Hela reacted very little to his touch, merely moving her gaze between the two men, and when offered the tin, she accepted it with some hesitation. She was about to speak when Hastie began talking, scowling as she put the tin in her pocket.* You know I can hear you, right? 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago "I imagine that Brian fellow ought to be able to fix it properly," he suggested to Hastie. He turned to Hela. "What say you leave those," he glanced to the knives, "and we take a walk up to the roof, eh? Get some fresh air--or what passes for it, in London, anyway." He addressed Lanyon and Hela in turn, "O'Donnell would have plenty of time to work on the door, and we'd have a change of scenery, at the very least." 1 •Share › Avatar Hastie Lanyon Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago *Hastie looked at Lewis incredulously when he suggested they go to the roof.* Are you mad? She would just scale the building and bring terror to London! 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Hastie Lanyon • 3 years ago • edited *Hela rolled her eyes and turned her head away, carefully getting to her feet with a few small hisses of pain. Her hand dropped to the sheath that held her blades, and she glanced at the two men for a reaction.* 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago • edited "Hastie," said Lewis, rising, "I appreciate your concern. I truly do, and I understand it. Yet I ask that you please appreciate my expertise and ability to handle this little jaunt myself. Trust my judgment when I say that it is necessary." He held Lanyon's gaze, sympathetic but with unyielding adamance. "Absolutely vital, in point of fact." 1 •Share › Avatar Hastie Lanyon Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago • edited *Hastie's eyes grew cold at Lewis' tone.* And how often has your judgement gotten me killed, Dr. Weir? I will allow you to take her to the roof, against my better judgement. On your head be the consequences. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Hastie Lanyon • 3 years ago • edited Excuse me, but are you two done discussing what you're going to do with me or are you actually going ask for my opinion on the matter? *With her injured hand pressed against her hip, she glared at the two of them, pulling one of the thinner, longer knives from its sheath with her opposite hand.* Because if not, then I'm going to have to tell you both to get out of my room. I won't have you bickering with your civil words as if I'm not even here... 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago Weir sighed wearily. "Forgive me. You'll recall I did ask your opinion," he said to Hela, then looked to Lanyon and back, "not that you got the chance to answer. What would you like to do, Hela?" Now that I've stuck my neck out for you... 1 •Share › Avatar Hastie Lanyon Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago • edited *Hastie glared at Lewis. What she would like to do is cut both of our throats and set the Society on fire.* 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Hastie Lanyon • 3 years ago • edited ((This line of the story has been stopped due to a misunderstanding over a typo I made, which has now been corrected. Sorry for any inconvenience.)) 3 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago ((Interesting choice of word there. What are you up to, Lewis? ;-) )) 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago (Lewis is being Lewis again! ^^' He does this sometimes and you've just got to let him work it out of his system. As I like to say "Lewis is weird." you just learn to run with it. XD ) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago Lewis rose immediately. Adamance mixed with exasperation as he spoke: "Hela, draw that knife, and there'll be no pleasant jaunt. Leave the blades behind, and we can go somewhere besides this bloody room." He shook his head in disbelief at her shortsighted action. "What the hell do you need knives for, anyway? Think someone's going to mug you?" 1 •Share › Avatar Hastie Lanyon Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago (Is this the newest thread?) 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Hastie Lanyon • 3 years ago (Yes, it is.) 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod • 3 years ago (You know, we never finished that one RP with Hela and LJ...) 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago (The one where Lady Jekyll was in her room?) 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago (Yep.) 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago (Okay! I'll go find it so we can continue!) 3 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago (Catt, I did it! Finally! XDX) Alright then. Don't say I didn't warn you. *Hela sneered but the expression didn't reach her eyes, already regretting her decision to share her nightly torment.* It starts off rather harmlessly, I suppose... You and I were taking about something. I mentioned how Mz. Hyde never had the chance to watch you get shot and asked if I should shoot you again. *She frowned faintly, her forehead wrinkling.* We were in my room, and as I asked, I started to pull out my pistol... You began begging, pretending to be afraid... 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago *Catt nodded, though she doubted that much pretending would be needed in a scenario like that. But dreams tended to be weird.* 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago *Hela hesitated at the movement, biting her lip before continuing, pausing often to collect her thoughts.* I called out for Mz. Hyde as I loaded the gun... saying something along the lines of I'm only going to do this a thousand times and that she needed to come over, but... She didn't show up. So you just kept crying and I guess I got sick of it because I asked for your hatt... *Her mouth had gone dry and she hesitated once more. She tried not to look at Catt, paranoid at the thought of seeing her wound once more, dripping blood and bone.* 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago Uh-huh... *Catt kept listening while something tugged at the edge of her mind. She ignored it and refocused on listening to Hela.* 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago You... handed it over, so I put it on and complained about you being a terrible ghost... *She faltered, reaching to touch her knife that wasn't there, wanting comfort.* Then you attacked me... you wrapped both hands around my throat, squeezing tight and making it so hard to breathe... You pushed me down, still crushing my throat. You were yelling at me, taunting me, I... I could barely cry out. *Her hand grasped again for a weapon, merely brushing her side.* 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago • edited *A quiver had started in the base of Catt's stomach as she listened, and though she tried to repress the sensation, she was failing.* 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago Everything started to go black. I thought I was going to pass out but you let go, grabbing my shirt instead and bashing my head against the ground, over and over with each word you said. *Her eyes squeezed shut, taking a shaky breath.* You punched me afterwards, grinning like the devil himself. It probably broke ribs... Every breath I so desperately needed caused a searing pain in my chest, each scream causing more agony... I-I shouldn't ask, it's a s-stupid thing to do, b-but I always do... I ask why... why y-you're doing this to me... then y-your skull drips blood a-and bone as the b-bullet wound appears... Y-You drip it o-onto my face, still g-grinning your devils s-sneer and move c-closer... *She didn't want to keep going. It was too much, she didn't want to keep talking... But she had to, now. She needed to finish. There was no one else she could tell...* 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago *If Hela were to look up, she would have seen Catt had gone as white as a sheet. The quiver that had started in her stomach, had crawled its way up through her chest and up to her head. It pressed against the back of her eyes, playing the scene for her to watch, but not to change.* 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago I... H-Have I said enough...? *She whispered with a whimper forming in the back of her throat. Her retelling had left her feeling shaky and helpless, and she hadn't even finished it yet.* 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago • edited M-mhm. *Catt's voice was a small, shaky, timid thing. She stared wide-eyed at nothing, arms wrapped tight around herself. Horrified by the memory that Hela's story had awakened.* I-i'm sorry, I didn't mean to...I... It was only once for me... how could-? I'm sorry! 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais • 3 years ago • edited (( Jekyll1886 For you, friend! For the sake of knowing where things are, this is in response to this: http://disq.us/p/1fb7aa1)) Richard's eerily blank and calm expression quickly turned to one of beseeching, a plea for understanding. It was as if a switch had been flipped, turning on a lightbulb and casting the illumination of epiphany into his eye. In a sense, it had, really. An opportune alignment of two tracks of thought, leading to a single moment of clarity. See? See? A whisper from the past, from a kill made in the name of such a flimsy concept as justice. "Oh." He did. "Lewis, you truly don't understand: We-" He snarled out a curse and shook his head, as if it would keep the scattered nature of his thoughts together "I have been listening. I have written in the journal you have given me, I have made an effort to understand the events that shaped me into what- who I am, and I know for a fact you did not meet myself as the Patchwork Prince because he would have seen you as a threat to himself. I had fixed this at one point, and I know you would be the one to fix me again, but I have no idea as to where he came from. His appearance was something akin to steel spontaneously reverting into its base elements, and one of those elements deciding it wanted to run amok." He motioned to where Jack's coat lay folded on the floor under his cot. "I have yet to figure out how to keep my memories from slipping away like quicksand under my feet, but I remember enough to have knowledge of the extensive psychological and emotional manipulations my mentors used to help me control myself, to temper myself. I am sure there will be flashes of it in there somewhere, if you care to look. I am certainly in no shape to move, and I can hardly remember English at present." Panic clawed at his throat and made it tight. His voice, which had almost returned to its usual lilting, hoarse rumble had started running back towards the child-like thinness it had worn minutes before. "He should not have been there Lewis. I had been reaching for the water you offered me and then that reshaped part of my soul threw the glass holding it and cut both of us with the pieces, I-" He shook his head, close to frustrated tears. "I should not hav- he should not have- had no right to be there! That part of us had been fixed, sharpened into a blade we could all use, not a rogue star." He wasn't making sense, couldn't make sense. "I know I am splintering, I know I am falling apart, but I should not be this much, I thought? I followed your words as best I know how, so what is happening to me? I do not want that way of thinking of mine to return, it should not have! I cannot fix it if it does, the pieces will be too small, fall through the cracks in the floor-" Richard sucked in a ragged breath and winced at the stiffness in his lungs that manifested as a searing pain. It was irrelevant, what was important was that Lewis see. He was trying, that was all he could ever do, it was never enough but it was always the only thing he could manage. Something was wrong before Lewis had patched the hole in his soul, and he couldn't see what was lurking behind the walls of it anymore. Granted, he probably hadn't even beforehand, it was all tangled up in different threads of thought, so he wouldn't have noticed it... (Lewis had, though. Once, briefly.) see more 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • 3 years ago • edited At the simple statement that Richard had, indeed, been keeping up with the journal, Lewis's entire demeanor altered. The tension and frustration drained right out of him, replaced with relief, particularly as Prince continued. This, he could work with. There was hope. It wasn't a lost cause. The "base elements" analogy made particular sense to him. So very many things Richard was saying were incredibly reassuring. That he was free to look over the logs for helpful clues. Richard's assertion about the water. That the Patchwork Prince had once been a useful blade, in its proper place. That Richard was cognizant of his own state to this degree, and had obviously been giving it a tremendous amount of thought, of work. Prince spoke truly, and his words were as welcome as raindrops in a drought. "Thank you, Richard," Weir said softly, with conviction, his hands steepling toward Prince as in prayer. "For enabling me to understand." He'd never been so happy to be so wrong. The steeple parted--and came back together--as he promised, "I'll do everything in my power to help you remedy...everything we can." 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Richard sighed, and all the energy he had been desperately holding on to leeched out of him with that single, heavy breath, shifting his demeanor to that of a weary, frightened rabbit almost. A far cry from the vicious predator he had been mere days before. "T-thank y-you, L-Lewis." There was too much raw emotion in his voice for the stutter to be fake. His masks were dust suspended in light and air, completely obliterated for the moment. The tears that had been burning in his eye gathered there, and he ducked his head so that his curls could hide the accursed things from view. There was only so much he could handle at any given moment, and they had crossed that line several minutes ago, smudging it in the sand his feet shifted on. He wrapped his arms tighter around himself and chuckled in a sort of apologetic manner, biting down on his good hand and wishing more than anything he could still feel the give of flesh under tooth. As it was, pain rippled down that arm, even if there would be no mark to prove it. A nervous habit, one he had thought he'd gotten rid of when he was a child. But, then again, he thought, he could feel his mind reaching for those memories, so perhaps that was what was causing the lapse in judgement. Regardless, he felt very small and very fragile, birdlike from fear of the unknown, the uncertain. 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • 3 years ago Despite the fact that he'd been killed by him not a week prior, upon seeing the shift, Lewis felt the urge to do something potentially unwise. The previous result of touching Richard's shoulder had landed him in the Society's morgue. Even if it hadn't, Weir wouldn't want to attempt what he was contemplating without permission, given Prince's fragile state. "Richard..." he ventured, cautious but caring, "may I...give you a...hug?" 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Surprise and shock, temptation and a hint of revulsion. All had their place in the corners of his mind, but what he felt the most was an overwhelming need to be held and comforted for once (The fact that Elias and a handful of others had already done so registered only in one small section of his mind, trapped as he was in the mindset of a child who could not fight back). He nodded, a jerky, twitchy thing born of reluctant acceptance. He hated being in this state. Too malleable, too brittle, too shaky and nervous and all the wrong things he couldn't use to fight back. 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • 3 years ago Lewis scooted gingerly over to him, keeping note of whether his proximity made Richard too uncomfortable or was welcome, just in case Prince changed his mind. When they were beside each other, Weir leaned over and embraced him. The hug was gentle and firm, soft and steadfast, loving on levels he couldn't articulate. In truth, they both needed it. When the moment drew to a close, they let it. 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago He had tensed at first. Understandable, really, he thought as he watched his hands twitch and shake through the lingering aftereffects of memories chased away by a warm touch. It felt nice, though. For a moment, the world seemed a little less like it was tilting in a downward spiral. The ground beneath his feet wasn't eroding, his mind was tethered to his body, and the roaring ocean of his thoughts was still and tranquil for a handful of moments. It all came rushing back after the moment dissipated, but the effects of those lingering malignancies were muffled in the wake of that single kind gesture. He offered Lewis perhaps the shakiest smile he had ever been given, twitching slightly the whole while. A twitchy 'thank you' from a twitchy man. "You righteous, reckless, twitchy little man! His mind felt scattered, torn between memories of the past, the urgency present, and thoughts of the future with a viciousness that left him scrabbling for a handhold along a sheer cliff face. Hands reached for him always, always with malicious intent, always with the intent to destroy- especially from those of Lewis's ilk, who found fascination and intrigue in the depths of the human (or... mechanical human? was he human? he didn't know) consciousness. There had been none of that this time, but there was still something wrong, so very, very, wrong. He'd add it to the List of Things to Worry About Later. except they were running out of later. he'd realize that soon enough. see more 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • 3 years ago "Likewise," returned Lewis. Richard was doing his best to hold himself together, and needed rest. Once he'd righted himself, Weir leaned on one crutch and offered the other to Prince, to help him up. They made their way to Richard's infirmary bed. Lewis was pleased to see his friend had taken Elias's gown with him. If nothing else, it might serve to ground him. 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Richard mumbled his thanks and winced as his words wandered through most of Europe on the way past his lips. It was too hard to think, too hard to remember which memories went where, which people spoke what language, had which faces. He lay down on his cot and tried not to show how much the smell of the room affected him, how much the memories associated with it were clawing and tearing at his throat, making it tighten and bleed with grief. He lay down on his cot and tried to rest. He failed miserably, but he tried. He always tried. Had he made a mistake in allowing himself to become so vulnerable? He wasn't sure. Worst came to worst, he could disappear again. He knew how, had nearly done so that first night, the taste of Elias's lips still lingering on his face like heady smoke. He hadn't though. If he had known a glimpse of the future, would he have run? He didn't know. Quickly, with a flawless accent that spoke of years lived in the country, he addressed Lewis in Italian, thoughts wandering down the canals of Venice during a festival he couldn't remember the name of, blood coating his hands, his clothes, his hair- "My offer still stands. Read through the journal, take notes for all I care. In this moment of tentative lucidity, I fear for my future, for the sanctity and serenity of the cathedrals of my mind." He sighed heavily, eyes becoming unfocused as the walls of the aforementioned buildings came up, blocking him from the pain gnawing in his body. He strolled out the heavy oak doors onto a gondola painted with stars, lanterns overhead, water and sky shades of purple and blue, decorations and song waving in the air. Quiet, peaceful, safe. Led by a comforting smell of rain suspended on light, hovering in dust. Not for too terribly long. The night was soon painted with screams, then, but here... Here it would be calm for a bit longer than that. It was as close to sleep as he was getting now. Mylimasis Thoughts of Elias followed him even now. They sat in silence as he pushed the gondola. Somewhere distantly, a violinist played and a woman who had spent her last moments in the company of lavender and roses sang a song of love and fear and heartbreak. Softly, calmly, delicately peaceful. He'd hold on to the picture for as long as possible. see more 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • 3 years ago Lewis answered him in the same Romance language: "I will. I promise, my friend." He gave a solemn nod. "Rest now. I'll begin immediately." He left Richard to his thoughts, and made his way to Prince's room to look over the journal. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago • edited Lewis tried the door. To his surprise, it was unlocked. Upon entering, he went to the bookshelf, thinking it the likeliest place for a journal. There was also an odd metaphysical signature emanating from that direction. 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Said odd metaphysical signature felt and looked something akin to a child's ever-burning curiosity, a warm red and gold flame that was the direct opposite, yet a perfect compliment to Richard's soul of tempests and shattered glass. The heart within the broken body, almost.. Perhaps not even almost. Perhaps it just was. Perhaps not, it was hard to say. An echo of the past, perhaps. The owner of the flame shifted forward on small, clawed feet and whistled cheerfully down at Lewis. It was... a teakettle. Specifically, it was Gerard. Gods knew how it.. he? Had gotten up there. It seemed to recognize Lewis and what he had come for, nudging the same leather-bound book that had been given to Richard some weeks back, a little more scarred and scratched, but otherwise undamaged, save for a suspicious burn mark on one of the corners. As much as a teakettle could, it looked positively excited to see someone new. (( Since I haven't drawn Gerard yet, have my reference picture for it....him? It, probably!)) see more 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • 3 years ago • edited For a moment, Lewis simply stood and stared. His mind struggled to process what his senses told him. A...tea kettle. A pause. With a soul. Moving of its own accord... With a soul. Whistling at me... With a soul. Another pause. What the bloody-- Several expletives of incredulity shot through Lewis's mind over the next minute or so. Finally, after they'd run their course, he opted to simply go with the situation and make the best of it. A soul indicated life at the very least, possibly consciousness. He decided to try something: "Would you please knock that journal down to me?" he asked the kettle-creature in Italian. 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago There was a cheerful 'ChirrrrP!" and the aforementioned kettle-creature backed up and nudged the book forward, tipping it over the edge with a lowly whistled warning of sorts. The teakettle itself ducked out of view after that, only to pop out from somewhere behind Lewis as it whistled a greeting again, curiously hopping back and forth the way a curious but wary dog would. There was a curious, small, red gem of sorts embedded in the lid that glittered much like a twinkling eye. But that was ridiculous. 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • 3 years ago • edited Curiouser and curiouser... thought Lewis, as he watched the little thing. He'd caught the book left-handed, despite his crutches, but had yet to open it. The creature was most intriguing. "Please help me understand what you are," he requested, still in Italian. 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Gerard paused, as if thinking. Did it even know what it was? After a moment of stillness eerie from something that had seemed so lively and animated before, it did its best approximation of a bubbly slide-whistle sort of sound. In essence: "I dunno what I am!" put into a musical cue. It added another soft chirp as if in apology, reminiscent of its owner and his habits of apologizing for things outside its control. 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • 3 years ago • edited Kettle-speak was oddly understandable. And, though Gerard may not have known what it itself was, its chirped apology suddenly gave Weir an inkling. "Are there any more at all like you?" he asked, tilting his head quizzically. Unexpectedly, the vertebrae gave a crack, and he started, then shook his head with a breathy laugh. 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago It paused thoughtfully for another moment, as if trying to decide if Lewis were allowed to know about these sorts of things. Well, Richard had spoke fondly of the man, and had seemed grateful for him keeping his secrets. What was one more? The kettle quickly hopped off, whistling a chipper tune as it nudged the door to Richard's workspace open. Leaning against a writing desk shoved against a side wall was a familiar bird-like cane, whose eyes glittered as if they held the knowledge of empires in them. Gerard let out a louder whistle to beckon Lewis closer, hoping in its strange little way that Richard's friend was happy with him. It had been a while since he was allowed to interact with someone Richard trusted to an extent. 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • 3 years ago Lewis followed, and thanked Gerard for its help. The cane in question--he'd seen Richard with it, but the latter's energy had always served to mask this...this... Soul, he realized, straightening. The cascade of silent curse words was shorter this time, but Weir was no less perturbed. 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Gerard let out an inquisitive, slightly nervous whirr. Had it done something wrong? Was Lewis okay? Richard wasn't going to like it if he had upset his friend, no matter how many times he had said it was alright if it did so, that it was perfectly normal to make mistakes. This friend was important It wasn't sure, so it shifted in place, metal claws clicking against stone flooring as it tried to decide what to do next. It could feel the energy from.. Stephan! That was the toucan's name. It could feel the energy from Stephan, though not as clearly as Lewis would be able to, not that it knew anything of that. The soul felt like walking into a fragrant garden of magnolias, roses, and lavender lit by sunlight on a warm summer evening. The sound of cicadas and the glow of fireflies sang a peaceful lullaby that only covered the faded bloodstains they all tried to forget. It was nicer to hold on to the warmth instead. It thought Stephan was nice, if a little sad. What did a cane have to be sad about? It said and asked as such through a series of soft whistles and burbles, the ghost of a bright, childish smile just beyond the edges of worldly vision. 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • 3 years ago • edited "It...it's alright, never fear. I was simply a little startled. Didn't mean to upset you." Now I'm apologizing to a bloody tea kettle, came the surreal thought. For a moment, his mind went blank. First Narrators and now this... I should've done a hell of a lot more research on this dimension before coming here. But he shook off such thoughts and returned to the task at hand. "Are you also able to communicate?" he asked the cane, once again in Italian. He doubted it, but would've thought it remiss to leave a stone unturned. 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Gerard let out a low whistle of relief and gently nudged Lewis's foot in as comforting a manner as it could manage. Stephan regarded him with eyes that glittered, but it offered no verbal response. Whether that was because it chose not to, or because it couldn't was unclear. Though.. wasn't there a saying that eyes were the windows to the soul? Perhaps that was truer than they thought. "There are many secrets here," the toucan's sapphire eyes seemed to say, "Tread lightly, and tread kindly. There is much that is unknown." Perhaps it was a trick of the light, instead. You would have had to be a fool to think as such. 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • 3 years ago What an odd, unsettled feeling that cane gave him. He decided to look at the journal instead. "I'm attempting to help your..." he searched for the word, "soul-friend," he explained to Gerard as he opened the book. Semper apertus greeted him on the first, unlined page, in his own handwriting. Below it was his note to Prince: Richard, The book of knowledge is always open. No man need be a mystery to himself. I hope this book helps you find your way to that cool, clear font of wisdom--self-knowledge. Lewis Weir It felt like a lifetime ago that he'd given Prince this. So much had happened in the short months since their initial meeting. But he brushed such thoughts aside...and turned the page. 2 •Share › Avatar Mysterious Gamer • 3 years ago (@DeathMurder_JH here's one of the rps! sorry for not answering u.u) The only person i have to kill or torture here is Michael dear, not you! *Velius looked sad at Mattias and made disappear the knife and the poison, then fell to his knees in front of Matt, lifted his head, made appear a tissue and cleaned the blood out of Matt's nose. He made him sit in the floor and hugged him tightly* I'm here to save you, dear.. *John heard Emilly call him and killed the doctors that were coming. He teletransport to where she was and when he saw that Michael were there, he made appear knifes all around him, then went beside Emilly* Y-You called d-dear? •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Mysterious Gamer Guest • 3 years ago *Velius wiped Matt's tears and looked sad at Matt. He made appear a pillow and a blanket and accomodated Matt with them, then looked at John and Emilly , stood up and went in front of them* Where's Michael? I have a business with him. Oh,and John, you'll have to come with me *Velius sighed angrily and waited an answer from Emilly while he went beside John* •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Mysterious Gamer Guest • 3 years ago • edited *John looked at Emilly and looked suspicious at her. John talked with Velius close to his ear and looked at him. Velius nodded and went to room nine, holding a knife on his hand. John stayed beside Mattias, controlling that he doesn't have fever, and looking at Emilly in all moment, in alert* D-Dear, does M-Michael knows that y-you're pregnant?... I think that he must know it.. *John smiled without looking at her* •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Mysterious Gamer Guest • 3 years ago *John looked worried and hurt, but managed to teletransport beside Velius. He looked at him and when Mattias came to the room along with Michael, with his powers, he raised them up and made appear silver knives around them. He was crying from the pain, but he still got in the air Mattias and Michael. Velius ran in front of Emilly, untied her from the chair and took out the cloth from her eyes. John saw all this and managed to talk to Emilly* D-Dear, I think you m-must p-protect yourself... Velius! Protect her! •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Mysterious Gamer Guest • 3 years ago *Velius pulled out the dagger from Matt's hand and put it on one pocket of his jacket, grabbed his hands and pulled them on his back, making Matt sit on the floor and on his knees, then held him with strenght so he can't escape* I'm not trying to protect Michael, dear. I'm just preventing you from killing Emilly. She's your sister! She doesn't deserve to die, Michael does deserve it. He does deserve to die, but we can't do it...You won't kill her, but I'll help you torture Michael. Only.. not today. *Velius looked aside, and made Matt stood up, still retaining his hands strongly. John went to help Emilly to get up and hugged her* I-I'm s-sorry dear.. I s-shouldn't had l-left you alone... Are y-you alright? D-Did he hurt y-you? •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Mysterious Gamer Guest • 3 years ago *Velius looked scared, but he didn't let go of Mattias. He made appear police handcuffs and applied them into Matt's hands, he stood up in front of him and kissed him slowly. He was tasting the blood from Matt's mouth, but he wasn't minding about it. John was beside Emilly, taking her hand and looking scared at Mattias. He was alert in case that Michael or Mattias decided to hurt Velius or Emilly* •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Mysterious Gamer Guest • 3 years ago *Velius looked at Matt and said "no" with his head, then took the dagger from his pocket and made it disappear (he just sent it to somewhere), then kept looking at Matt and looked at the floor, sadly* Look Matt, I won't get you out of there.. not until you're normal again.. *Velius looked concerned and sad to Matt and stayed in front of him. John looked scared, but held Emilly's hand tightly, always in alert* •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Mysterious Gamer Guest • 3 years ago *Velius did nothing to stop Mattias from biting Michael, he just watched that Mattias doesn't escape. He went to the door and closed it tightly, then stood up in front of it, watching Matt all the time. John looked even more scared and hugged Emilly, then made appear a knife and put Emilly behind himself, protecting her* •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Mysterious Gamer Guest • 3 years ago *Velius barely stood up from the floor and managed to get where Mattias was. He turned him around, made appear a towel and cleaned the blood of his face. He barely smiled and made appear chain and a lock. He took his hands and chained them, then put a lock on the chain* Nobody will die today, dear. We'll go home.. *Velius kissed Matt's forehead and stood up, then faced John and whispered something to his ear and looked at him worriedly. John nodded and smiled, then Velius turned around and made Matt stand up. He took his arm and the both teletransport to Matt's house. When they arrived, Velius quickly closed all the doors and windows for that Mattias can't escape. He placed him in his bedroom and stood up next to him* Are you better now? Or may I calm you down? *Velius looked at Matt and smiled. Meanwhile John was still in the madhouse, with Michael and Emilly in there. John looked at Emilly and took her hand and kissed her, then went to where it was Michael and faced him* Look, I wasn't planning this. This just happened, and I'm glad. You suffered, but not enough. I'll continue with this later, and I'm not going to do it here *John looked angry, grabbed the chains and pressed them on Michael's neck* •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Mysterious Gamer Guest • 3 years ago Velius looked doubtful and sad at Matt, ten caressed his hair and a few tears came out of his eyes* I-I'm not going to kill you dear, I'm never going to do it.. *Veliu hugged Matt tightly and lead him to the bed again .Meanwhile John looked angry at Michael, closed his eyes and sighed wearily, then he began to hang him with the chains, he made appear a silver knife and made several cuts on all the body of Michael. He smiled but looked serious* Thinking well, I'm going to finish this here.. You hurted me, you hurted Mattias and a lot of people too. You're going to pay for all, here and now. I may not be able to take your life.. but I'll torture you until you don't have any voice to scream *John tightened the chains and made more cuts on Michael´* •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Mysterious Gamer Guest • 3 years ago I love you too, Matt.. *Velius smiled and made him lay into the bed, then he laid beside Matt and covered themselves with a blanket. Velius fell asleep. Meanwhile John had already made several cuts all over Michael's body and had already tightened the chains on his neck. He looked at Emilly with his face covered in Michael's blood* D-Dear, you d-don't have t-to be here if y-you d-don't want! *He smiled at her and then continued to torture Michael* If you can't die, it means that I'll be able to play with you all the time I want! *John smiled and made appear a silver knife, then started to make a large cut in Michael's neck, meanwhile he smiled a bit wickedly* •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Mysterious Gamer Guest • 3 years ago *Velius woke up and saw that he was tied up to the bed with ropes. He tried to get them out and get Mattias, but he couldn't. He just sighed wearily and closed his eyes* Seriously Matt? Couldn't you think in anything else? *Velius opened his eyes again and looked around, then saw the broken mirror and tried to escape.. but he wasn't able. He just closed his eyes and fell asleep again. He didn't had anything else to do. He wasn't able to escape and Mattias wouldn't come back in a long time. Meanwhile John turned around and saw that Emilly was trying to stab him. He got up from the ground and tried to take off the knife from Emilly's hand. He didn't wanted to hit her, even being crazy* •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Mysterious Gamer Guest • 3 years ago *John looked at Mattias's blushing and looked a little angry at him* Let's go, dear *John took Matt's arm and Emilly's arm and the three went to Matt's house. John made appear some bandages and rolled up the sleeves of Matt's shirt and applied them, with an angry face. He stayed beside him watching that theow wounds doesn't bleed. Velius was still asleep, and his wrists were harmed by the ropes. He was having a nightmare, and he wasn't able to wake up by his own* •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Mysterious Gamer Guest • 3 years ago *Velius effectively didn't heard anything that Matt had said, he shruged and a few tears came out of his tears. He was still having that nightmare. He laid to the other side and shruged more, then cried slowly with his eyes closed. Meanwhile John was smiling, watching Emilly peacefully* I-It hurts, but n-not t-too much.. And I'm g-glad to have you b-by my side.. Y-You make m-me f-feel better e-everytime.. *John smiled again and sighed, then looked down* •Share › − Avatar Mysterious Gamer • 3 years ago (@DeathMurder_JH hey! here's the another answer of the rp! the rp with the babies i didn't answered xD) *Velius opened his eyes and looked at Matt, then smiled and kissed him again, then sat in the bed and made Matt sit too. He slept well, but still he heard the babies crying. He wasn't minding about it* I'll make the breakfast, Matt. Stay here if you want! *Velius smiled and looked at him, then kissed his hair and caressed carefully his hair* You'll have to get used to wake up hearing the babies crying, Matt~ *John opened his eyes and smiled at the sight of Damari. He looked at Emilly, sat in the bed and took Damari carefully on his arms* G-Good morning d-dear *John smiled and looked at Damari, then smiled again and looked at Emilly, thankful and happy* •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy